Known exercise devices such as rowing machines and some exercise bicycles, which in addition to providing a leg function, enable the user to exercise the arms and the upper chest by providing pivoted handles which the user grips and causes angular reciprocation of the handles. There are also known machines which exercise the user's legs by providing vertically reciprocal foot pads to which the user applies alternate pressure. In combination with these foot pads there is provided pivoted levers which are angularly oscillated by the user.